Saudades de Casa
by Regine Manzato
Summary: Severus quer voltar pra Hogwarts, 15 anos depois da guerra.


Gênero: Comédia  
Spoilers: Todos os livros  
Avisos ou Alertas: Mais uma para minha coleção de fics toscas, mas a fadinha mandou escrever, o que eu vou fazer?  
Desafio: Nenhum  
Resumo: Quinze anos depois da morte de Dumbledore, Severo quer seu posto de Poções de volta.  
Notas: Essa fic é muito tosca, mas leia, se gostar, deixe um review, se não gostar me deixe um review da mesma maneira. xD  
Agradecimentos: Tia Clau, betinha do coração e fadinhas da inspiração!  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.  
Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2007, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest.

Saudades de Casa.

* * *

- Ora, ora, ora... será uma miragem? Estou ficando louca ou é o bom e velho Severo Snape de volta à Hogwarts? – perguntou Minerva McGonagall, espantada.

- Não, Minerva, sou eu mesmo. Estou aqui para pedir que me aceite de volta.

- Pedir? Severo Prince Snape pedindo? – disse a Diretora brincando – o que aconteceu Severo? Da última vez que o vi, cinco anos atrás, você estava casando com a Srta. Granger, ou melhor, senhora Snape. Aliás, como estão Hermione e o pequeno Alan?

- Estão ótimos. O pequeno está para completar 3 anos, como deve se lembrar, e Hermione me disse a poucos dias que está novamente grávida.

- Que coisa boa de se ouvir, Severo. Tomara que seja uma menina. Assim terei o prazer de saber que dois Snape estarão na casa da Grifinória.

- Não conte com os ovos que as corujas ainda não botaram Minerva. Lembro-me muito bem quando disse que se tivesse filhos eles seriam Sonserinos como o pai, o maior orgulho que eles poderão me dar.

- Ah, sim, e eu me lembro que no dia do casamento com Hermione você disse que nunca mais colocaria os pés em Hogwarts.

- Sim Minerva. E saí dizendo que nunca mais voltaria a dar aulas. Acontece que, como você bem sabe, eu não sei ficar quieto. Mesmo trabalhando muito no boticário que eu e Mione abrimos, sinto que me falta algo. Uma rotina mais árdua, você me entende? Criar poções é ótimo, mas não me satisfaz.

- É impressão minha, ou Severo Snape está sentindo falta de seus "cabeças-ocas"?

- Acredito que sim, Minerva. Afinal, foram 15 anos lecionando – ou tentando – todos esses... "cabeças-ocas".

- Eu o compreendo Severo. A arte de passar o conhecimento para essas crianças é fascinante, viciante e extremamente prazerosa.

- Quando essas crianças se dispõem a aprender Minerva, você há de convir comigo.

- É verdade Severo, é verdade.

- Minerva, nesses quinze anos que passei longe daqui, parece que nada mudou.

- No geral em Hogwarts não, Severo. Nada mudou. Mas o nosso mundo bruxo mudou. E muito.

- Eu que o diga Minerva, mas prefiro não lembrar.

- Prefere não lembrar de sua coragem? – perguntou ela com uma pontada triste na voz.

- Coragem é para os grifinórios Minerva. Sendo você parte deles, deveria saber melhor que eu. Sonserinos preferem fugir das grandes decisões, se isto for possível.

- Severo só o que eu sei é que, sem você, talvez ainda estivéssemos vivendo aqueles tempos tão tristes e obscuros.

- Sem mim, talvez Dumbledore ainda estivesse vivo.

- Não vamos discutir sobre isso, Severo. O que aconteceu nós não podemos mudar. Vamos pensar somente no agora, na vida que temos hoje. Sem nenhum facínora depravado fazendo de nossas vidas um inferno. E, ao que me parece, você estava aqui me pedindo um emprego, não é?

- Sim, Minerva. Eu voltei aqui para reclamar a minha cadeira de Poções.

- Poções, Severo? Eu apostaria que você estava aqui para lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Ah, não. Lupin cumpre... razoavelmente bem esta pasta.

- Oh, oh... acontecerá um milagre... Severo Snape elogiando Remus Lupin. Essa eu vou mandar publicar no Profeta Diár...

- O fato Minerva, é que eu não pude acreditar quando Hermione me contou que você chamou _Neville Longbottom_ para ocupar o **meu** cargo. Eu soube que finalmente o velho Slughorn resolveu, de uma vez por todas, se aposentar, deixando o cargo de diretor da Sonserina e de professor de Poções livre. Acontece que, _**Neville Longbottom? **_Por favor, Minerva, isto é um absurdo, um escândalo, uma loucu... você está rindo do que? – perguntou ele alarmado.

Minerva estava gargalhando.

- Hermione mais uma vez estava certa.

- Hermione? Mas... o que ela tem haver com isso?

- Ela comentou comigo Severo, o seu desejo interno de voltar à Hogwarts. Eu tinha plena confiança que, se soubesse que a vaga de DCAT precisava ser preenchida, você se sentiria tentado a me procurar. Então Hermione me disse que seu desejo era mesmo Poções e que, com certeza absoluta você viria até aqui se descobrisse que eu planejava convidar Longbottom para o cargo.

- Quer dizer então que você e Mione planejaram tudo isso?

- É óbvio Severo. Você realmente acha que eu seria tola o suficiente para colocar Neville Longbottom como professor de Poções? A verdade é que Pomona resolveu se aposentar, com isso eu precisava de um professor novo para o cargo. Você concorda comigo que, sendo um desastre em Poções e um dos melhores alunos em Herbologia, que Hogwarts já viu em muitos anos, eu só poderia oferecer essa pasta para ele.

- Ótimo. Sabe Minerva, sempre soube do carinho e da amizade que você e Hermione sentem uma pela outra. Só não desconfiava que tivessem este lado astuto, tão sonserino. Duas cobras preparando o melhor momento para me dar o bote.

- Ela sempre me diz que aprendeu isso nos últimos cinco anos.

- Claro, depois do casamento. Ah, Minerva, devo ressaltar que essa sua indireta foi, mais uma vez, tipicamente Sonserina.

- Você é mau Severo.

- Eu **sou** um sonserino, Minerva. Agora eu preciso ir. Nos vemos na reunião dos professores.

- Ah, Severo, tenho uma notícia para te dar.

- Sim?

- Depois de 15 anos acumulando os cargos de Diretora, professora de Transfiguração e diretora da Grifinória, eu contratei alguém para ocupar os dois últimos cargos.

- Ah é? E quem será o novo diretor da Grifinória, Minerva? – perguntou ele sem interesse.

- Diretora, Severo. Talvez você a conheça – ela deu um sorriso maroto para ele – o nome dela é Hermione Jane _Snape. _

- Oh! Merlin. Meu casamento ou a taça das casas?

- É... boa sorte na escolha... ao que parece, teremos um ano difícil! Você acha que Hermione vai querer perder a taça para você?

- Duvido. E não quero nem pensar no assunto por hora. Boa tarde Minerva.

- Boa tarde, Severo.

* * *

**by Regine Manzato 2007**

* * *

_N/A: Então né, gente?!?! É como eu falei, é meio tosquinho, mas espero q gostem, viu?!?! Essa fic foi publicada no começo do ano, ANTES do lançamento do livro e afins._

_Reviews são bem vindos, viu?!_

_Beijos à todos._


End file.
